What couldn't be
by Lexi09
Summary: Driving home, Rosalie see's Jacob pass in his car. Maybe he isn't the mutt she's claimed him to be... he's actually rather... hot! R&J ONESHOT


Sorry this is long but I hope you like it. Please review! If you like these oneshots, tell me and I'll do more. Please give me constructive criticism (but stay nice please) or just leave me a review saying you liked it. :)

Thanks for reading!!

Lexi

* * *

POV-Rosalie

My hands griped the wheel making dent marks while Edward climbed in the back seat with Alice and Emmet. He was driving Bella home. Again. I hate her. It was so annoying how much attention she got; from Edward, from Alice, from Jacob-

A gust of air breathed through the car and my eyes turned black. Stupid humans. It's been several week's since my last hunting trip so I got a bit more edgy with every gust of wind. Jasper was sitting upfront with me. Everyone else knew how short tempered I was today and they all agreed that Jaspers 'powers' might be useful to me right now.

A familiar tune came on the radio. Out of sheer boredom, I created my own words to the song. I use to do it a lot back before Emmet was created; when my nights weren't as… preoccupied.

_Circling through an open sky_

_Eyes are black; so is time_

'Hmm… not so bad. I looked around for inspiration. As if perfectly timed, Jacob Black, Bella's dog, passed us in his car. Undoubtfully meeting up with Bella. There was something off about his face, I couldn't place my finger on it though.

_Then I see his wandering face_

_Shaken up; out of place_

I kept staring at Jacob. We fight all the time and I detest him. Okay, detest is a strong word. If you think about it, he's kind of hot. He looked up at me and his lips spread into a huge smile. Okay, really hot.

_Is this just a mindless crush?_

_Superficial; lacking lust?_

At the red light, he rolled down his window. He screamed out "Hey Blondie! Did you hear the one where the pizza guy asked a blonde if she would like her pizza cut into six pieces or twelve?"

"Yes, I have, dog."

"She said six because she could never eat twelve!"

"Go roll around in the garbage."

Okay, so maybe I didn't mean that. It's just where natural born enemies, I can't like him. And there's Emmet… and… what would he say if he found out I thought he was attractive? … And funny… and nice… to other people at least.

_Why__ do I see him everywhere?_

_Is it resemblance; Is it flair?_

The light turned green and he sped off. Hesitating for a moment, I continued on in my direction. Well, he's off to see Bella now. A green furry rumpled through my body. Jasper turned to me and asked if I was okay-he sensed something. I have to be more careful around him, he might find out.

_W__hen he looks into Bella's eyes,_

_My jealousy is hypnotised._

What's special about Bella? Seams like all my problems drain down to her. She's not pretty, there's nothing special about her personality. What does Jacob see in her?

Why can't he see in me what he see's in her.

_What does she have that I don't?_

_Would he love me? No he won't._

What's wrong with him? I'm so much prettier than Bella. I'm also nicer, maybe. Okay, maybe not but I'm hundred times prettier and that can't be denied. And if he would just get to know me… if things weren't as complicated as they are, he would love me; too.

_I'm prettier than she'll ever be_

_It is simple, so why can't he see?_

I can just imagine kissing him. His warm lips compressed against my stone cold. One of his hands running up and down my back, the other tangled in my hair. I'm probably better in bed than her too.

_I guess he__'s locked in a love lost haze_

_Now it's time for gloomy days_.

I pulled into the garage and everyone leapt out of the car. The pissed off look on my face probably made them think I was going to explode at any minute. Alice sat on the couch, designing clothes in her notepad, Jasper and Emmet where wrestling outside, Esme was sewing a sweater and Carlisle was reading a book the size of my head.

Only after several moments did I notice Edward waiting for me at the doorway; weird. I got out of the car and walked to the door when he stopped me and pulled me back in the room. He mumbled something like 'we need to talk' and dragged me to the obsolete corner of the garage.

"You have quite some imagination."

Crap. I forgot he heard.

"Fuck off."

"Just so long as you tell me nothing will happen, you can't do that to Emmet."

"Nothing will happen." Nothing could happen.

After all, it was the love that couldn't be.


End file.
